Secret Parents
by naemane
Summary: "Ne, Tenma. I've always wondered, why don't you ever talk about your parents?" Birthday fic for AniSeanna D


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIEK! **

Hey there minna-san! I know I should be working on my other story, Lost Over The Years, but I'm a little bit stuck on it. And I wanted to make this birthday fic for AniSeanna :D

I got a little bit carried away so it's not a one-shot but a chaptered fic :$ I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible! But I'm a little bit busy with school and boyfriend :3

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Hidden in the shadows a figure was watching a soccer team training. They were all practising and enjoying themselves, totally oblivious of the dark figure.

"Kurama, shoot!" The goalie with broccoli like hair yelled. "Here I come, Sangoku" Kurama yelled back.

"Nice block Kirino" the captain yelled towards the pink haired defender who smiled back at him as response.

"Ne Kariya, can you help me with this hissatsu? I can't master it myself yet." The short boy asked. "Sure, Shinsuke."

_'They aren't the one I seek. The one I seek is…' _ "Tsurugi, let's practise dribbling!" The happy-go-lucky brunette yelled to his friend. He smiled when he got his response "Fine with me, Tenma" _'him!'_

After the training all the boys retreated back to the dressing room satisfied and dressed back into their school uniform and went home.

"Shinsuke, are you done yet?" Tenma watched as his small friend putted on his jacket and picked up his bag.

"Yes, let's go Tenma. See you guys Monday!"

They both said goodbye to the others and walked out to see Aoi already waiting for them.

"Today's training looked really good guys. You all are making great progress." Aoi said while they walked home.

"Yeah, everybody was in a great shape today. At this rate we'll win our next match for sure!"

"Un, let's do our very best." The two boys responded both very exited. They chatted happily away while walking until they parted ways to get home.

Tenma ran home and greeted his dog as soon as he saw him. He knelt down and scratched the dog behind his ear, getting a contend sound in return. He giggled and walked inside.

"**Tadaima**, **Aki-nee**." He shouted to his relative.

"**Okaeri**, Tenma-kun. Dinner is ready in 45 minutes. You can walk Sasuke in the meantime"

Following her advise he took the leash and out again, back to Sasuke. In the park he released Sasuke and walked further while dribbling the ball he had took with him. He enjoyed it. It was still pretty hot, all the trees and flowers were blooming, the birds were whistling and there was a beautiful sunset.

Just when he wished Tsurugi, his boyfriend, was here, he heard his familiar voice. When Tenma turned around and saw him running towards him he smiled brightly. Everything was perfect.

* * *

They walked further together, chatting happily away and enjoying each others presence.

"I just visited **Nii-san** and took a small stroll through the park when I saw you." Tsurugi said while holding Tenma's hand.

"How is your brother doing? Is the operation still going through?" Tenma asked and Tsurugi smiled.

"He's doing fine. The operation is still on, but even without it he is making great progress." They walked further and watched the dog sniffing around.

"I have to go home soon, **Aki-nee** is almost done with dinner. How late are you going to eat?" Tenma looked up at Tsurugi with those sparkling eyes he loved so much.

"I don't have a time. My parents are away this weekend, so I have to cook myself."

"Why don't you come over and eat dinner with **Aki-nee** and me? That's much more fun that eating alone, and maybe you could stay over for the night!" Tenma was so pumped up about the idea only that Tsurugi couldn't get it over his heart to say no, not that he wanted to.

Tenma immediately flipped open his phone and called Aki to say that he was bringing his boyfriend to dinner. Tenma almost skipped down the way to his home out of happiness.

* * *

After dinner, which was delicious according to both boys, and it was already getting really late, Tsurugi laid down on the mattress on Tenma's floor and Tenma laid down on his own bed.

After some time of chitchat Tsurugi suddenly went silence and stared in front of him. "Kyousuke… Kyousuke what are you doing? Are you listening?"

When Tenma touched him Tsurugi suddenly snapped out of it. He tried to reassure the boy after he saw his worried face.

"**Gomen** Tenma, I was just thinking about something." He smiled to reassure him more, and Tenma seemed to buy it.

"What were you thinking of then?" He asked, dieing to know what would keep his boyfriend so occupied.

"Ne, Tenma. I've always wondered, why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

Tenma seemed to be a bit taken aback by it and he looked down, focusing his gaze on the wooden floor. Tsurugi noticed his uneasiness and got in a fight with himself. He wanted to know, especially after how Tenma reacted, but he also didn't want to force him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to─"

"-No, you are my boyfriend and I trust you. You have the right to know." Tenma looked up again and he looked in Tsurugi's eyes with a smile. "I want you to know."

Tenma faced Tsurugi while sitting down on his bed, his feet dangling over the border. "Only a very few persons know this, and I want you to keep it a secret. My real name isn't Matsukaze Tenma, it is **_Oshiro Kazuhiko_** and I'm a prince."

* * *

**_Tadaima = I'm home _**

**_Okaeri = welcome home_**

**_Aki-nee = how Tenma refers to his relative Aki. -nee actually means sister (nee-san)  
_**

**_Nii-san = brother_**

**_Gomen = sorry_**

**_Oshiro = big castle_**

**_ Kazuhiko = harmonious prince_**

I will continue referring to Tenma as Tenma, because Tsurugi has to call him that also to not reveal the secret. :D

hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!  
If I don´t upload fast enough, please kick my ass and say that I have to hurry up :3

Reviews are always welcome =)


End file.
